Chuck Timeline
This page is a timeline of important events within the Chuck universe. 1980 * The first human intersect is created; Hartley Winterbottom. * Hartley Winterbottom is reported M.I.A on November 20, 1980. 1981 * Ellie Bartowski is born in Hartford, CT. 1982 * Chuck Bartowski is born in September 18, 1981 in Hartford, CT. 1983 * Jeff Barnes becomes Missile Command world champion. 1989 * Alex Coburn (later known as John Casey) is reviewed by a ranking officer regarding his application to special forces training whilst in Honduras. His application is denied, however Col. James Keller offers Alex a place in a top-secret NSA black ops team, consisting of 'the best operatives', which Coburn accepts. * Coburn is officially "killed" in action in Honduras on the same day John Casey appears as a new recruit on Keller's black ops team. 1990 * Sarah was involved in a bank con with her father Jack Burton in Butte, Montana. * Alex McHugh is born. 1991 * Mary Bartowski leaves her family to go deep undercover to retrieve the Hydra Network from Volkoff Industries. * Mary is established as a traitor to the CIA to enhance her cover. * Stephen Bartowski is known to have been working on the beta Intersect during this year. * Chuck downloads the Intersect prototype, age 10, and survives. 1994 * John Casey is in a top secret location training under Ty Bennett. 1998 * Sarah Walker's father, Jack Burton, is arrested and sent to jail for protection reasons after he was found to have swindled several high profile businessmen. * Sarah is invited to join the CIA by Langston Graham and accepts, rejecting her former alias "Jenny Burton" and officially becoming Sarah Walker. * Sarah graduates high school at James Buchanan High, San Diego, California. 1999 * Chuck begins his freshman at Stanford University and meets Bryce Larkin, a fellow nerd. They bond over their passion for Zork and decide to build their own version of the game. Bryce also introduces Chuck to Jill Roberts. * Chuck begins dating Jill Roberts. * John Casey along with his team, Packard, T.I., and MacKintosh, are in Zargos Mountains of Iran to plant charges to seal a safe full of gold used to fund terrorists. The team tries to steal the gold, but Casey incapacitates them. He seals the vault, which can only be opened with his handprint identification, and drags his team back to base to have them court-martialed. 2000 * Ellie Bartowski and Devon Woodcomb are enrolled at UCLA Medical Center, where they first meet and shared an intimate moment in the broom closet. 2002 *Bryce Larkin is recruited by the CIA while attending Stanford University in his junior year. 2003 * Chuck is expelled during his senior year at Stanford University due to being framed for cheating by Bryce Larkin. Later, it is revealed that Larkin did this to prevent Chuck from being recruited by the CIA after scoring exceptionally in the encoded images test. * Now working at the Burbank Buy More as a green shirt, Chuck visits Jill to try to explain that he did not cheat on the test, but it is revealed that Jill is dating Bryce. 2004 * John Casey's lover; Ilsa Trinchina is believed dead in Grozny, Chechnya, having been caught in the lethal blast radius of an explosive device. 2005 * Bryce and Sarah, posing undercover as "The Andersons", perform a grab operation on a briefcase in Bogota, Colombia. * Sarah passes her CIA "Red Test," completing her first kill. 2007 * Sarah's handler, Kieran Ryker tricks Sarah into going on an unsanctioned mission in Budapest, Hungary. * Ryker goes rogue after admitting to Sarah that the mission was unsanctioned and was only done to acquire a baby, the only heir to a massive fortune whose parents were killed by the eleven men that Sarah eliminated. * Sarah lies to CIA Director Graham about having the baby in her possession. * Sarah gives the baby to her mother in order to protect her. * Bryce breaks into an NSA base, destroying the Intersect computer but not before downloading it onto a mobile phone. Bryce sends the Intersect files to Chuck just before he is shot and killed by John Casey. * Chuck receives Bryce's e-mail, and, after solving a Zork riddle, has the entire Intersect downloaded into his head. * Jonah Zarnow is revealed to be a rogue NSA scientist trying to sell secrets from the Intersect. * La Ciudad is captured by Team Bartowski * Team Bartowski, along with Carina Miller steal a blood diamond from Peyman Alahi. * Harry Tang is promoted to assistant manager at the Buy More. * Chuck begins dating Lou Palone. They later break up after she finds out he is with a law enforcement agency. * Thinking that they were going to die, Sarah kisses Chuck. * Fulcrum first reveal themselves to Team Bartowski. * Bryce is revived by Fulcrum, and goes undercover to take them down. 2008 * Sarah attends her high school reunion with Chuck, where it is revealed her former classmate Heather Chandler is selling US super bomber plans to the Russian mob. * Chuck coincidentally meets with Jill Roberts while on a Nerd Herd call. She later finds out he is a spy, and they begin dating. * Team Bartowski finds out that Jill's boss, Guy Lafleur, is working for Fulcrum. * Chuck, Sarah and Casey find out that Jill is a Fulcrum agent. She is interrogated, and tells Team Bartowski that she was recruited whilst at Stanford University. * Jill breaks free from custody and takes control of Castle to upload joint CIA/NSA intelligence with her Fulcrum handler; Leader. They are both arrested for their crimes. * The Burbank Buy More is taken hostage by Fulcrum agent Ned Rhyerson; posing as a desperate man who has lost his job. Another Fulcrum agent, Frank Mauser poses as a police negotiator and gains access to the store, taking Chuck hostage, to be transported to a secret Fulcrum facility, when he is revealed to be the Intersect. Sarah later frees Chuck and shoots the agent to prevent leaking the secrets. 2009 * Big Mike begins dating Morgan's mother, Bolonia Grimes. * Chuck meets undercover MI6 agent, Cole Barker, who is deep undercover inside Fulcrum. Cole reveals his knowledge of the Intersect's designer, Dr. Howard Busgang. * Chuck meets Busgang, who reveals that the Intersect's chief designer is Orion. * Chuck finds a message on his computer from Orion, that he knows Chuck is the human Intersect. * General Beckman first meets with Team Bartowski in person at Echo Park, to address the team on the importance of Orion. * Chuck is kidnapped by Fulcrum agent Vincent Smith, who attempts to kidnap Orion. * Orion is killed in a Fulcrum helicopter when he hijacks an MQ-1 Predator to destroy it. * Sarah finds Chuck's father, Stephen Bartowski when he willingly reveals his location for Chuck to find. Chuck brings his father back to Burbank. * Chuck finds out that Stephen's former college friend and nemesis, Ted Roark, is building an Intersect when Chuck is contacted by Orion again. * Chuck goes on a rogue mission to find the Intersect in Roark's office, at the same time, discovering that Orion is actually Stephen Bartowski. * Stephen helps Chuck in getting the Intersect removed from Chuck's head, only to be interrupted when Ted Roark reveals himself to be a Fulcrum agent and kidnaps Orion to further enhance the Fulcrum Intersect. * Chuck interrogates Jill Roberts to find the location where Stephen is held at. They head to the Strength Leader Corporation; a Fulcrum business front, where Jill discovers that Orion is being moved to Black Rock * Chuck allows Jill to escape from custody after helping him. She is never seen again. * John Casey is promoted to Colonel * Team Bartowski rescues Stephen from the hidden Fulcrum headquarters at Black Rock. Before escaping, Stephen removes the Intersect from Chuck's head successfully. The area is then bombed by a US Air Force raid ordered by General Beckman. * Fulcrum is successfully defeated. * Stephen, Sarah, and Chuck take part in Ellie's wedding along with Big Mike and Bolonia Grimes. After the wedding is disrupted by Ted Roark and his agents, the wedding is rescheduled by Chuck, and Devon and Ellie marry. * Ted Roark is incarcerated by the NSA, later killed by an agent of The Ring. * Stephen delivers the modified Fulcrum Intersect built by Ted Roark to the CIA. * Bryce dies while The Ring tries to download Intersect 2.0. * The Ring reveal themselves as a faction. * Devon discovers that Chuck, Sarah, and Casey are spies. (Episode 3.04) * Chuck downloads and destroys the Intersect 2.0. * Chuck begins his spy training in Prague. 2010 * Daniel Shaw joins Team Bartowski, heading up the team as a Special Agent. * Shaw joins The Ring. * Chuck is presumed to have killed Shaw in a showdown in Paris. * Chuck and Sarah begin dating exclusively. * The Governor designed for the Intersect 2.0 is invented by Stephen Bartowski. * Shaw is revealed to have survived the incident in Paris, and downloads the Ring Intersect. * Stephen Bartowski is killed by Daniel Shaw. * Ellie Bartowski and Morgan Grimes find out Chuck is a spy. (Episode 3.18 and 3.09 respectively) * The Ring is defeated, after taking control of the NSA, CIA and other US intelligence agencies * The Burbank Buy More is blown up after Morgan accidentally activates the explosives rigged inside the store by Shaw. * Jeff Barnes and Lester Patel become fugitives after being blamed for the store's demolition. * Shaw is incarcerated after Chuck defeats him in a final battle in the Buy More. * Chuck leaves the CIA, but later rejoins again. * Casey, Sarah, Chuck, and Morgan are searching for Volkoff Industries. * Chuck discovers Stephen Bartowski's secret base. * Chuck begins searching for his mother and finds out she is involved with Volkoff Industries. * Stephen Bartowski's Secret Base was destroyed by Alexei Volkoff and Chuck's mother, Mary Bartowski. * Chuck is kidnapped by a scientist who seeks to extract the Intersect from him, and later rescued by Team Bartowski. * Alexei Volkoff discovers Chuck is Mary's son. He is revealed as being in love with Mary. * Mary reveals to Team Bartowski that her original assignment 20 years ago was to locate and retrieve Volkoff's network. 2011 * Sarah secretly volunteers herself to Beckman that she will do anything to take down Volkoff Industries and bring back Chuck's mother. * Sarah is arrested for treason to establish her cover as a double agent. * Sarah joins Volkoff Industries. * Mary and Sarah find the hidden Hydra Network in Volkoff's office. * Sarah accidentally seriously injures Casey when she is assigned by Volkoff to kill him. * Chuck and Morgan begin another rogue mission together to bring back Mary. They interrogate CIA engineer Roni Eimacher, only to find he was made to build the Hydra Network for Volkoff, which is now located on The Contessa * Mary's cover and affiliation is compromised when she is caught in a trap by Volkoff when it is discovered she had been secretly contacting Stephen Bartowski for 20 years. * Volkoff is arrested and the entire Hydra Network is uploaded onto Orion's computers by Chuck. * Clara Woodcomb is born on January 31, 2011 and Chuck and Sarah become engaged on the same date. * Team Bartowski travel to Morocco to save a kidnapped Roan Montgomery. * Team Bartowski return to Morroco to take down Augusto Gaez. * Team Bartowski save Vivian Volkoff from being murdered by Boris Kaminsky. * Vivian uploads a digital tract in the First Bank of Macau; leading Team Bartowski to terrorist organizations around the world. * Morgan moves out of Chuck's Apartment. * Casey moves to a new intersect team, which is later discovered by Chuck and Sarah, who discredit Casey's new team after they arm a nuclear weapon accidentally. * Chuck is given control of finding a new intersect candidate. His first choice; Brody is murdered by Damien; as is his second choice. * Vivian Volkoff turns on the CIA; aiming to recover her father's lost empire. * Vivian tries to kill Team Bartowski and her father; recovering the dangerous Thorium in the process * Chuck and Sarah are swindled by Daphne Peralta; losing $26,000 in the process. Chuck fakes a flash to allow himself access to all government databases to track down Peralta; who is captured. General Beckman is then made aware of this, and suspends both Chuck and Sarah. They are later reinstated. * Sarah is poisoned by Vivian Volkoff. * Chuck, Sarah and Morgan get fired from CIA and Casey from NSA by Clyde Decker. * Chuck and Sarah get married. * Hartley Winterbottom, previously known as Alexei Volkoff, turns all the assets of Volkoff Industries over Chuck and Sarah for an amount of $877 million. With a part of the money they buy the Buy More, the Castle and new tactical equipment. Chuck, Sarah, Morgan and Casey become a freelance team. * Carmichael Industries is established * Morgan downloads the intersect. * A conspiracy is plotted against Chuck. * Morgan's brain slowly deteriorates because of the Intersect and starts losing his memories. He offers Verbanski Corporation his services. * Morgan dumps Alex via text message. * The Intersect is suppressed from Morgan's brain. *Decker puts a hit out on Morgan which later is taken back after Chuck and his team take down The Viper. *Casey eliminates The Viper and her team. Decker arrests Casey for murder. * Lester Patel is arrested after trying to poison Jeffrey Barnes in order to bring him back to his old state. * Casey and Gertrude Verbanski start dating. * It is revealed that Chuck was an infamous hacker, nicknamed, Piranha. It is also revealed that a movie was made based on his days as the Piranha, "Swordfish" * Decker frames Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Verbanski for the possession and release of the Omen virus. * Verbanski steals the Omen Virus back from Decker and blows him up. * Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Verbanski go into hiding from the CIA. * Ellie and Devon are mistaken for Chuck and Sarah and are captured by Robin Cunnings. Chuck is taken hostage and the Omen Virus is released. Later, Casey and Sarah take down Robin Cunning's men and capture Robin Cunning. * The CIA drops all charges of Team Bartowski and Casey's record is expunged. * Daniel Shaw escapes from prison and takes Sarah and Casey hostage. Later, it is revealed that Daniel Shaw was behind the conspiracy against Chuck whilst in jail by using the Intersect to blackmail Decker and his team. * It is revealed that Stan Lee, comic book genius, is a spy for the CIA. * Chuck uploads the Omen Virus into Shaw's brain via the Intersect glasses and takes him down. * General Beckman offers all members of Carmichael Industries a position at the CIA, but they turn it down. * Shaw contacts Kieran Ryker about the baby that Sarah had given to her mother and tells Ryker that the baby is still alive. * Sarah goes to Budapest, Hungary to find out if Ryker knew the baby's whereabouts and reluctantly brings along Chuck and Casey. * Sarah tells Chuck about the baby and her mother whilst Ryker listens through a bug. * Sarah takes down Ryker. * Sarah reconnects with her mother and Molly after five years. Chuck meets Sarah's mother, Emma. * Morgan and Alex get back together. 2012 * Sarah thinks she's pregnant, but is later revealed that she isn't. * Verbanski and her team are captured by Saint Germane. Casey, Chuck, and Sarah rescue her. * Lester and Jeff find out that Casey, Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan are spies. * Sarah and Chuck decide to shift Carmichael Industries into a firm that counters cyber-terrorism. * It is revealed that during Morgan's Intersect days, he "slept" with Bo Derek. Later, it is also revealed that Bo Derek is a spy. * Casey tricks Jeff and Lester into thinking that Casey, Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan are not spies. * Nicholas Quinn takes Chuck hostage. * Whilst trying to rescue Chuck, Sarah becomes the Intersect. * In order to save Morgan, Alex, and Devon, Jeff and Lester are told by Casey that he's NSA. * Sarah is taken hostage by Quinn before the Intersect could be removed. Quinn uses stimulants to erase the last five years from Sarah's mind. * Quinn tells Sarah that he's CIA in order to use her to get the Intersect. He tasks her to kill Chuck after the mission is over. * Sarah takes Ellie hostage, but then is taken "hostage" by Chuck and he tries to push her into regaining her memories by telling her their story in their dream home. She realizes that he really loves her, but still thinks that this is a mission. She nearly kills Chuck, but is stopped by a memory of her and Chuck carving their names into the wall of the house. Quinn gets the Intersect from Sarah and tells her that he's been lying to her. He tries to shoot Sarah, but Chuck takes the bullet. * Casey gives Sarah the mission log to Project Bartowski and she watches it. She starts to believe that Chuck was telling the truth about their relationship. * Sarah hunts down Quinn, but fails after he almost kills her. * Casey is tasked with hunting down Quinn by General Beckman. * Sarah continues to hunt down Quinn with the help of Chuck and Morgan. And later, Casey. * Quinn plants a bomb in order to kill Beckman, * Sarah kills Quinn, and Chuck takes back the Intersect. He uploads the Intersect back into his brain and disarms the bomb. * Jeffster is offered a record deal by a German record executive. * Casey goes off to be with Gertrude. * Sarah and Chuck spend their last few moments together before she must leave to "find herself". Category:Chuck universe